


Hey there, hot cakes.

by Hella_Radz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, The real gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Radz/pseuds/Hella_Radz
Summary: Who even likes pancakes over waffles?!A fluffy fic for the crowdie shippers out there and my first official fic myself. It's real nice and short.
Relationships: Crowbar/Die (Homestuck)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Hey there, hot cakes.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever tire of pitch viewings of a ship?
> 
> Do you ever just wanna make something nice?
> 
> For my first official fic I hope you enjoy!

The room is alive with a yellow glow, radiating warmth that makes you feel fluffy inside.

Your knuckles trace the fuzzy felt on the back of the neck of the person next to you, there's a soft sigh, though it's not clear who it's from. He squirms, mumbling something along the lines of 'urn da liht offfff'

You chuckle tiredly. Die was never much of a morning person, but at least he tries to not be too upset about it anymore. You even slept in today for him, but if it's not noon it's too soon. When he realised his commands were not being followed he turns and looks at you with a glare. You return it with a smile.

"I can't turn off the sun."

He just huffs at the realization, taking the blanket and pulling it up over his head. "Da' curtain." He whines more than me mumbles this time and you just lovingly pat the blanket lump that is Die. "You gotta get up, didn't you say we could actually have a proper breakfast today?" You're not actually in any rush yourself, the bed is enticingly warm and so is he, but you are also hungry. You scoot closer, wrapping your arms around his waist.

"I'll even make pancakes."

After a minute or two Die reluctantly pokes his head out of his blanket solitude too see if this is in fact true. You're not a liar, at least not to Die, but he questions you never the least and apparently showing your pearly whites isn't the right answer because he just squints at you suspiciously. "Are you just saying that too get me out of bed?" You lean in. "Depends, is it working?" He just huffs at you, which you take as a yes.

You laugh softly.

It's been over a year since the two of you got together, there's been many bumps and life threatening heists, but by a miracle it works. The two of you are as different as different gets, he's an introvert, you're an extrovert, he's a night owl, you're a morning bird, he likes pancakes, and you like waffles.

But if there's one thing you both like is each other, spending time together, every dance, every excited night, every kiss…

The morning haze shines through the window still. Although everything seems in shades of yellow, his eyes shine like priceless emeralds reflecting the light. You find yourself getting lost in them more often nowadays.

"You're beautiful."

"Are ya gonna make me pancakes or what?"

He's used to you saying it every morning and he takes it with a pinch of salt every time. But you really do think that, though looking at him doesn't make you feel as gitty as it used to, and the butterflies from your stomach have all flown away. Now all you feel is a welcoming warmth when he enters a room, as if somebody finally put on the heater on a cold day.

It's love.

"Hello? Earth to Crowbar? Ya there?"

"Yeah yeah cool your jets, I'm making them."

You throw the blanket up in his face as soon as you see that little victory smirk curl his lips and you get up to make breakfast.

Yes, you love him, even if he likes pancakes instead of waffles like a freak.


End file.
